Cigarettes have long been articles of taste and beloved by many users. In recent years, attention has been directed to the problem that the sidestream smoke and odor emitted when a cigarette burns cause discomfort to people around the user.
To solve the problem, Patent Document 1 identified below provides a non-heating type flavor inhalator as smokeless tobacco. Specifically, the flavor inhalator includes an air-permeable tobacco molded article formed of a tobacco material and a binder, and a holder accommodating the tobacco molded article, the holder being in the form of a hollow cylinder and opening at both ends (Patent Document 1).
On the other hand, Patent Document 2, also identified below, discloses a flavor inhalator including a hollow cylindrical holder and a flavor cartridge accommodated in the holder. The flavor cartridge has a hollow cylindrical porous structure, and nicotine and a flavoring substance carried by the porous structure.
The flavor inhalators disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 need not be ignited and yet can provide the user with a flavor component specific to tobacco when the user inhales the air that has passed through the tobacco molded article or the flavor cartridge.